


#72 Dance

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [72]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quartet spend time at a fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#72 Dance

"Wow, look at everyone dance." Max sipped from his drink as he watched all the people dance around to music. The group was at a fair and they had stumbled upon a dance floor, pausing to watch the dancers. It seemed that anyone could go on the floor, but so far, none of them had chosen to do so just yet.

"I wonder if there are any single ladies looking to dance?" Brock looked around excitedly. He couldn't pass up the chance to dance with a beautiful woman. However, he was unable to spot any attractive females in need of a dancing partner and hung his head with a sigh. "I guess tonight just isn't my lucky night, is it?"

"Eh, this is boring. I want to go and play some of the games." Ash didn't seem too impressed that they had stopped to watch people dancing when there were many more fun things to be doing here at the fair. He looked longingly at a snack stall, suddenly feeling just a little hungry. "Hey, why don't we get something to eat?" he asked. Nobody seemed to be listening to him. "Guys?"

"Pika." Pikachu shushed him, bringing a finger to his lips. He was actually enjoying watching the dancers and listening to the music, and Ash's loud chattering in his ears was getting on his nerves.

"Not you too, Pikachu." Ash groaned. "Okay, but just five minutes, alright?"

Suddenly, the fast paced music stopped and a few seconds later, it was replaced with slow paced, romantic sounding music. The dancers began to slow down.

"Oh, now this is the ideal kind of music." Tears ran down Brock's face. "Where's my ideal partner?"

"This is good! Ash, come on, let's go and dance!" May exclaimed, taking hold of his arm.

"Wha-what?" Ash cried out as he was forcefully dragged onto the floor. Brock and Max watched on with mild surprise and amusement as Ash looked around in confusion. "You want me to dance?"

"Let's dance together. It will be fun." May took hold of him by the waist and started moving. "Come on, Ash, start dancing already."

"Eh... alright then," Ash relented, seeing as he didn't seem to have much of a choice. He put his hands around May's shoulders and they began to dance slowly through the throngs of dancers. Dancing didn't seem so bad, but he really would have preferred the faster music. It was more fun to dance to. May, on the other hand, was enjoying this. Dancing with Ash to romantic music was surely one of the best things to happen. It was too bad he probably wasn't enjoying it in the same way she was.


End file.
